Taman Bermain
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: Yoshitsugu mengajak Mitsunari ke taman bermain, hal itu sangat langka untuk Mitsunari,karena biasanya Yoshitsugu sangat susah untuk diajak keluar rumah/Bad Summary/DLDR/YoshiMitsu/disini gender Mitsunari tergantung reader ya :"vv


**Warning:** kerenyes kranci, OOC, genre berbeda tiap chap mungkin, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Membaca cerita ini **jangan terlalu menggunakan** **logika** **, karena** **ga masuk akal**. Awas hidup jadi mereceh. **ga tanggung janab kalo kalian bosen**.

 **Genre:** Humor & Romance

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclaimer:** SW punya Koei

 **Pair:** YoshixFemMitsu (terserah reader mau gender Mitsun apa :vv)

Taman Bermain

Selamat Membaca

"Mitsunari, besok kita ke taman bermain yuk." ajak Yoshitsugu, nada bicaranya tidak seperti yang mengajak didengar lebih seperti pernyataan.

Mitsunari cukup terkejut dengan perkataan Yoshitsugu, biasanya diajak keluar sama Mitsunari susahnya minta ampun. "Y-ya." Mitsunari berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Yoshitsugu hanya memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung dengan tingkah Mitsunari.

Keesokan harinya sesuai janji Yoshitsugu, dia mengajak Mitsunari ke taman bermain, saat keluar rumah Mitsunari mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya dengan tangan, Yoshitsugu hanya bingung melihat tingkah laku Mitsunari. Melihat raut wajah bingung Yoshitsugu Mitsunari mendengus kesal. Yoshitsugu meraih tangannya.

"Ayo."

Wajah Mitsunari memerah. "Maaf kalau lama..."

"Tidak kok."

Selama menunggu bus lewat tangan Mitsunari masih dipegang oleh Yoshitsugu, Mitsunari melirik ke arah tangan yang dipegangnya itu, Yoshitsugu yang sadar langsung bertanya pada Mitsunari.

"Apakah ini mengganggumu?" tanya Yoshitsugu sembari menaikkan tangannya.

"Iya! Eh ENGGAK!"

Yoshitsugu kembali melihat kedepan. "Bisnya sudah datang, ayo masuk."

 _Reaksi yang tidak pernah berubah_ , batin Mitsunari.

Di bis mereka duduk di kursi baris ketiga, Mitsunari melamun selama di bis dia selalu berpikir apakah Yoshitsugu tidak pernah sadar kalau rambutnya berbeda dari sebelumnya atau baju yang dipakainya? Mitsunari mencoba untuk menghilang pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menumpuk di pikirannya sekarang. Sesampainya di taman bermain, mereka membeli tiket terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk.

"Ayo masuk."

Setelah memasuki taman bermain, raut wajah Mitsunari menjadi senang, ekspresinya itu diperhatikan oleh Yoshitsugu, sepertinya tepat dia mengajaknya ke taman bermain, Mitsunari melihat ke arah Yoshitsugu, cepat-cepat Yoshitsugu melihat kembali ke depan.

"Yoshitsugu aku ingin _cotton candy_."

"Baik."

Yoshitsugu menarik Mitsunari ke stand makanan berkumpul, disana ada yang jualan sosis bakar, _popcorn_ , _cotton candy_ , kue-kue manis, es krim, dan lain-lain. Melihat itu semua, wajah Mitsunari seperti anak kecil, wajahnya seakan mengatakan ingin semuanya.

"Yoshitsugu, aku ingin yang itu." Mitsunari menarik Yoshitsugu tangan kanannya menunjuk _popcorn_.

Yoshitsugu hanya mengikuti aliran alias pasrah saja mau di tarik kemana sama Mitsunari. Yoshitsugu tidak pernah protes dengan perlakuan Mitsunari.

"Belikan aku ini."

Yoshitsugu mengiyakan, lalu membelikan popcorn karamel untuk Mitsunari, Yoshitsugu memberikan _popcorn_ karamel itu pada Mitsunari, Mitsunari tersenyum.

"Nyam ... nyam ... makasih Yoshitsugu." pipinya menggembung seperti hamster yang sedang menyimpan makanan di mulutnya. Yoshitsugu menatap Mitsunari. Mitsunari menatapnya balik.

"Mitsunari kamu lucu, seperti hamster."

Nampak Mitsunari sedang memproses perkataan Yoshitsugu, mukanya langsung merah, dia langsung memalingkan mukanya. " Ayo."

"Kemana?"

"Pokoknya kesana." Mitsunari menunjuk sebuah permaian cangkir yang berputar, Mitsunari memindahkan _popcorn_ itu dari tangan kirinya ke kanan, tangan kirinya mengenggam tangan Yoshitsugu, dan menuntunnya sampai kesana.

Selagi menunggu, mereka bertemu dengan Takatora dan Chacha yang sedang mengantri di belakang mereka.

"Yoshitsugu, sudah lama tak berjumpa." Takatora melihat ke arah Mitsunari. "Kamu masih saja sama dengannya, kamu tidak cape dengan sifat keras kepala dan ceroboh."

Mitsunari menatap Takatora tidak suka, sekalinya mereka berdua bertemu dengan Takatora hal tidak mengenakan selalu terjadi, mereka bertiga sebenarnya teman masa kecil, dan dari kecil Mitsunari selalu dibuli oleh Takatora.

Yoshitsugu menyingkap lengan kiri bajunya, lalu memperlihatkan cincin perak di jari manisnya. Takatora nampak terkejut melihat cincin itu.

"Jadi kalian sudah menikah?"

Mitsunari menurunkan tangan kiri Yoshitsugu. "Ti-tidak, dia hanya bercanda."

"Aku tidak melihat kalau Yoshitsugu sedang bercanda, aku heran kenapa Yoshitsugu betah denganmu."

"Aku juga heran kamu bisa mendapatkan hati Chacha, dan aku tidak menyangka kalau Chacha mau dengan pembuli sepertimu."

"Sudah-sudah, kalian tidak bisakah akrab sebentar?"

"Hmph." Mitsunari dan Takatora saling membuang muka.

Chacha hanya menghela nafas. Yoshitsugu sendiri menghadap kembali ke depan diikuti Mitsunari.

"Yoshitsugu kenapa kamu memakai cincin mainan itu?"

"Aku menemukannya di bawah meja tatami, dan aku memakainya."

"Lepaskan."

Yoshitsugu melepaskan cincin itu dari jarinya, lalu memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis Mitsunari. "Kalau aku tidak boleh memakainya, Mitsunari saja yang pakai."

"Eh?" Mitsunari langsung menarik tangan kirinya sesudah Yoshitsugu memakaikan cincin itu padanya.

Tak berapa lama akhirnya giliran mereka menaiki cangkir-cangkir itu. Walaupun tidak berencana masuk ke dalam cangkir yang dekat dengan Takatora dan Chacha, mereka bersebelahan. Selama cangkir itu berputar tidak ada hal menarik yang terjadi karena itu Mitsunari memutar stir yang terletak di tengah-tengah cangkir, setelah permain itu selesai Mitsunari merasa mual karena saat memutar cangkir terlalu kencang.

"Mau ke toilet dulu?"

Mitsunari menggeleng pelan, wajahnya pucat. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin duduk sebentar."

Mereka pun kembali ke daerah stand makanan banyak berjajar. Mereka duduk sebentar di kursi kosong yang terletak diantara stand sosis bakar, dan kue-kue manis. Yoshitsugu melirik kanan dan kiri, setelah mendapat apa yang dia cari, dia berdiri.

"Yoshitsugu kamu mau kemana?" tanya Mitsunari.

"Aku mau membeli sesuatu."

Yoshitsugu pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Mitsunari sebentar. Mitsunari menjatuhkan kepala ke atas tangan kanannya sebagai bantalan. Matanya melihat lurus ke arah cincin yang baru saja dipakaikan Yoshitsugu padanya, saat Mitsunari melihat lebih teliti cincin itu, ternyata cincin itu asli. Mitsunari langsung bangun, melihat ke arah kiri dan kanan, mengecek kalau Yoshitsugu belum kembali. Mitsunari melepaskan cincin itu. Mitsunari melihat ke dalam cincin, di dalam cincin terukir namanya.

Muka Mitsunari memerah kembali, cepat-cepat dia memakai cincin itu kembali, dan pura-pura mengeluh soal perutnya yang masih mual, padahal rasa mualnya itu sudah hilang sejak dirinya penasaran dengan cincin yang dipakaikan Yoshitsugu padanya.

Mitsunari kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja. "Ughh ... perutku..." keluh Mitsunari sembari memegang perutnya.

"Ini." Yoshitsugu menaruh dua piring puding rasa jeruk dan karamel di meja.

Mitsunari mengangkat wajahnya, melihat apa yang ditaruh oleh Yoshitsugu. Yoshitsugu mengambil sendok kecil, lalu menyendokkan pusing rasa jeruk.

"Mitsunari, aaaa..."

"Aku ingin teh hangat, bukan puding."

"Tapi ini puding kesukaanmu."

"Ga- mph?!" Yoshitsugu langsung memasukkan sendok itu ke dalam mulut Yoshitsugu.

Kedua mata Mitsunari membulat, kalau ini anime pasti di sekitaran wajahnya ada bunga-bunga. Puding itu meleleh dalam mulutnya, rasa manis jeruknya benar-benar terasa bukan gula yang biasa dicampurkan pada pussing instan dalam kemasan.

"Enak?"

Mitsunari mengangguk, sendok masih ada didalam mulutnya. "Rasa mual di perutku hilang dalam sekejap."

"Puding saus karamel itu untuk siapa?"

Yoshitsugu mendekatkan piring puding itu ke dekat Mitsunari. "Punyaku, kalau kau mau makan saja."

Mitsunari mencabut sendok dari dalam mulutnya, lalu menodongkan sendok itu ke depan muka Yoshitsugu. "Benarkah?"

Yoshitsugu mengangguk. "Kalau kamu suka makan saja."

Mitsunari melihat kedua puding di atas meja bergantian, lalu menukar kedua puding itu. "Kita barter, kamu memakan puding jeruk itu aku makan puding saus karamelnya."

Seperti biasa Yoshitsugu hanya mengangguk mendengar pernyataan Mitsunari.

"Naa, Yoshitsugu apa cincin yang kamu pakaian padaku tadi ... emm, bukan cincin mainan?"

Yoshitsugu menatap datar Mitsunari. "Iya," Yoshitsugu mengambil sebuah kotak kecil transparan dari dalam kantung celananya, dan meletakkan kotak itu di atas meja. "Mitsunari, maukah kamu jadi istriku?"

"Eh?" mata Mitsunari berkaca-kaca, air mata mengalir dari mata ke pipinya. Mitsunari mengangguk. "Ya."

Mitsunari mengambil cincin di dalam kotak itu, lalu memasangkannya ke jari manis Yoshitsugu. Mitsunari tersenyum, dia merasa bahagia sekali, dia tidak menyangka akan dilamar oleh Yoshitsugu karena pikiran itu sudah menghilang sejak dulu.

"Mitsunari apakah kamu masih mengingat dengan janjiku dulu?"

"Janji?"

Tiba-tiba Mitsunari teringat dirinya saat dibuli habis-habissan oleh teman sekelasnya waktu SD.

* * *

 _"Mitsunari apakah kamu tidak punya keahlian lain? Selain membuat masalah?"_

 _"Kecerobohanmu selalu membuat orang lain susah!"_

 _"Hmph, tidak ada yang akan menolongmu."_

 _Saat dirinya dibuli oleh 3 anak laki-laki, Yoshitsugu selalu melindunginya._

 _"Sudah-sudah, Mitsunari tidak salah."_

 _"Yoshitsugu kenapa kamu selalu melindunginya?" Takatora menyilangkan kedua tangannya, raut wajahnya berubah kesal. "Padahal kamu sendiri pernah merasakannya bagaimana pekerjaan kelompokmu hancur karena kecerobohannya."_

 _"Tapi dengan membulinya juga tidak benar."_

 _"Cih, sudahlah ayo pergi."_

 _Mitsunari menangis di lapangan, sejak SD Mitsunari selalu menjadi bahan bulian anak laki-laki maupun perempuan karena kecerobohannya termasuk Takatora, dan hanya Yoshitsugulah yang selalu melindunginya._

 _"Mitsunari, aku berjanji akan selalu disampingmu."_

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _"Iya."_

 _Yoshitsugu mengelus kepala Mitsunari pelan._

 _"Yosh, yosh."_

* * *

Mitsunari mengeluarkan air mata semakin banyak, ternyata kata-kata Yoshitsugu waktu itu tidak bohong. Mitsunari berdiri, berniat untuk ke toilet tetapi kakinya tersandung oleh kaki kursi menyebabkan dirinya terjatuh. Yoshitsugu langsung mengajmpiri Mitsunari yang terjatuh.

"Mitsunari kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Hanya tersandung oleh kaki kursi, tidak apa-apa." Mitsunari mengelap air matanya dengan tangan.

Dari kejauhan Takatora dan Chacha melihat mereka berdua.

"Ternyata Yoshitsugu memang benar serius ingin bersamanya."

Chacha tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya Yoshitsugu memang pantas berada disampingnya."

"Ya, Yoshitsugu yang selalu sabar dengan Mitsunari yang keras kepala dan ceroboh, kombinasi yang menarik."

-3-

Sepulangnya dari taman bermain, Mitsunari tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Yoshitsugu, Mitsunari menyandar pada Yoshitsugu, dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas pundak Yoshitsugu, tertidur dengan nyenyak. Yoshitsugu hanya tersenyum, dan mengelus kepala Mitsunari pelan.

END

Yay :vv aku udah gabisa nganggep Mistun cowo :"v


End file.
